The present invention is directed to response systems for retrieving responses entered by users with a keypad, known as a response unit. The invention is particularly useful with wireless response systems, such as systems utilizing radio frequency communication, infrared communication, and the like.
Wireless response systems are typically used in a single room or adjacent rooms in which response units, or keypads, are handed out to individual users and the serial numbers of the response units logged to the individual user, if that information is desired. The response units each include personality data that allows the response units to communicate with the base unit or a plurality of coordinated base units. The personality data may include a timeslot in which the response unit is set to transmit response data following receipt of a base packet transmission. Alternatively, it may include a communication address assigned to the response unit. In such a system, the response units and base unit(s) are set to communicate on a common frequency or channel, or, in the case of spread spectrum communication, according to a common frequency hopping sequence. It is possible to adjust the frequency channel or hopping sequence utilizing actuation of a unique combination of keys on the response units and base unit or utilizing application software running on a computer connected with the base unit.
While such unit may be suitable even for extremely large groups of up to thousands of users, there are additional requirements in a university setting or in a large corporate setting. In particular, in such a setting, it may be desired to provide a response unit, or keypad, to each participant, such as a student or employee. The student or employee may retain that response unit for an extended period of time and utilize it in different settings within the university or corporation. However, difficulties arise in allowing the response unit to be used with multiple different base units as the student or employee moves from room-to-room during different times of the day and different days of the week.